What I'm married?
by booksgiveknoledge
Summary: Drama happens when you have to marry someone especially when the Cahills are included. First fanfiction please review!
1. Chapter 1

**First fanfiction**

CHAPTER 1

AMY'S POV

As I was walking towards my locker my best friend Liliana came running towards me,which was a big risk for her considering she was a klutz.

"Amy thank goodness I found you,I need to tell you something really important." She rushed as we walked to lunch. "Lili calm down,what is so Important."

"We'll you know that teacher from social studies and how she kept talking about a big project about the 'real world'" she asked as we grabbed our food. "yea." I answered, "well I found out what she meant,and let me just tell you I did not like changing my status." She answered as we walked towards our normal seats,which was just me and Lili, don't get me wrong we talked to almost everyone, we just Like keeping to our self's. "What do you mean." I asked her as we sat down. "I mean that her big project idea was marriage!" She all but screamed.

"what" I asked

"she told us that one of the things we had to now about life was marriage and the challenges that came with it so she paired us up! That was it for now but I don't want to know want to know she comes up with next."

"So you're telling me I'm going to get married." I asked her again "Basically, yes" she answered and as we talked about it so calmly I was in shock, it just didn't sink in."so who did you get." I found myself asking. "Oh no! I'm not telling you until you know who you got."

"Okay, but I'm not excited" I said as I headed to class wondering who I would be forced to marry.

"Have you heard what were going to do in social studies?" Asked Sophia's best friend "is it about the marriage thing?"she asked

"yea,and I think that you and Ian would be perfect." She answered and she was right,Sophia and Ian would be perfect they were both popular and would be the perfect couple but why they weren't,nobody knew.

"Alright everyone settle down I guess you all know what is going on already so let's get on with it,I will be giving you guys a number and you have to go find the other one. Now here are the rules you have to get with your partner,no whining except if someone said they would rather marry another person and that person accepted. Got it." Around me a round of 'yeas,okays, and whatever's 'went on. As she went along to pass the numbers I could feel the tension rising as they all got a number that would tell them who they would be partnered with for a whole she got to my desk "I'm sorry Amy maybe next time you should sit in front."she told me and I felt myself blush pink. I got the last piece of paper and read its number it said 7 maybe I would get not "hey who's got number 7" asked the jerk of our class,I mean I am normally nice to people but he really did annoy me"I-I do" I answered. "You, well I could've gotten someone worse." He said under his breath "e-excuse m-"but before I could finish I was rudely interrupted by a shrieking "yeyyyy"from Sophia who apparently got paired up with Ian, and he didn't look so he did look surprised,and then I realized he was overhearing our conversation!

IAN'S POV

as I got my number I started to look around me and figure out who I might get paired up with and suddenly I noticed Amy who looked mad at the idiot of Evan who had the luck of getting one of the 'normal' girls as I called them,because they didn't get all hyper based on a simple hello, and he was insulting her. "What number did you get?" Asked Sophia "12" I answered "yeyyyy" she suddenly exploded. Oh no way was I getting married to her. So I turned to Amy again and asked her "Amy will you please marry me." and I meant it,I would even beg if I had to. I had stayed far from Sophia and would NOT be forced to stay with her for a whole semester. I suddenly realized it was really silent.

AMY'S POV

I was still mad at Ian when suddenly he turned back and said "Amy will you please marry me." And I was shocked but when he realized everyone was staring without a noise he added " it's me or the jerk." So I turned to the teacher and asked "can he do that?"

"Yes,but only if you accept." She answered,so it was up to me, it really was not fair,but if it meant not having Evan as a partner I was up to it. "Sure" I told him,though it sounded like a question."what! but that would mean I have no partner!"Sophia said "yes you do it's Evan. Now the bell is almost going to ring, so I will tell you more about the project tomorrow now go!"

**tell me what you think in your reviews please. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you like it!**

**oops! I forgot this on last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

SOPHIA'S POV

I can't believe he would change me that fast, and for Amy! That was just an insult! but I always get what I what I want even when their is people in the way,I mean come on,I managed to keep girls away from Ian what could little Amy do?

AMY'S POV

As I got out of that class I started to think clearly and as did, I knew Sophia was going to make my life miserable, just as I was trieng to save it by not partnering with Evan, guess I was wrong. The rest of the day passed in a blur as I tried to figure out ways that Sophia might do to torture me.

"Soooo, who did you get?" Asked Lili trying to sound casual. " long story." I said "so I'll give you the short version,I got Evan but Ian wanted to- no preferred I might say by the look on his face me then Sophia so I ended up with Ian and Evan with Sophia who probably is planing to make my life miserable." I said as I cached my breath. "No way and I thought I got the worst which is Trent."she told me which means she got Ian best friend. I was not looking towards a good semester. I was wrong.

IAN'S POV

I can't say that say that I'm sorry about picking Amy because I would be lying but I'm not glad either,because I do have feelings for Amy but I have not figured them out. And I know that Sophia will torment her even though she did nothing. But today I will know because today we will know how the rest of our semester is going to be.

AMY'S POV

As I walk into class I think about how social studies used to be my favorite class and how for one assignment my opinion changed that fast. But even though I hate it now I still hope I manage to get an A. "Ok everyone please settle down, and find your partner." Said Ms. Jay and so everyone did. I was about to stand up but he came to me instead. "Hey." "Hi" I answered. "Ok now some of you are wondering if you are going to get married right away, and the answer is no. But you are going to go through the process of a real couple. For example right now you are in the dating stage." She said and I could feel myself blush, so I turned to see how Ian was taking the news but he was just smirking! "Why are you smirking." I asked, "because it fun watching you blush, it's actually beautiful love." "Don't call me love." I said blushing harder.

"Whatever you say love."

"Amy Ian did you hear what I said?" "No Ms. Jay." I answered.

" I said that because we want to track how you are doing with your partner, all that are in this project will be staying in this school permanently until the project is over. That being said I,must also inform you that all you relationships will have a different process, because you and your partner will have to get certain achievements to get to the next stage ok." Wow that was a lot to take in at the same time.

IAN'S POV

"So,what your saying is that we're going to be living in the school?" I asked

"well yes but you'd have to share a room with some of the boys participating in this project, same goes for the girls. Oh and I already cleared it with your parents, so no need to worry about that."

"When does it start." I asked

"today of course, so you are to pack some clothes to last you for at least two months plus a tuxedo ,and girls no white please I want it to be colorful! And some personal belongings ok!" Wow she sounded pretty excited, I looked over to Amy who looked that their was only a certain amount of news she could take in,and that she had reached her limit. Not that I blamed her, I would have Natalie pestering me more often then she did already. Considering she got Daniel as her partner, Amy's younger brother who would annoy her to her limit and she would take it out on me. And that's not counting Sophia who would probably be on every step me and Amy took. My life can't get any worse. Can it?

NATALIE'S POV

When Ian told me he chose Amy over Sophia for this project they were going to do for a whole semester, I was like sucks to be him! But then I find out the project was for my grade to. Which is 9th, and Ian is in 11th, but the worse was that I was partnered with Daniel Cahill, who was super annoying! And for a whole semester,sometimes I wonder why they don't expect me to get out my dart gun. But on the bright you can see that I get to annoy Samantha because she totally wanted Dan and I wanted to annoy her, plus the other guys would just get boring in less then a semester,but with Dan I could annoy him and he always surprised and sometimes not in a good way which made me comfortable. In a weird way. I was thinking all of this as I packed all the things I might need into my suitcase,because Ms. Jay said all we could pack was what we could fit into one suitcase which was ok with me. That meant I'd have to go shopping soon enough.

DAN'S POV

Man! Could I get anyone who is more annoying than cobra, because if their is, I'd like to meet her. And know I have to spend a whole semester with her and not get annoyed which is going to be difficult because I already am annoyed and nothing's going to change that. But I get to annoy her for a whole semester so that kinda sums it. I just hope she doesn't make me hate her.

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I really try to post soon but it's hard so here it is**

**disclaimer: I own nothing!**

AMY'S POV

I wasn't excited to leave Nellie alone in the house, who knows what she will do to the kitchen especially now that she has a bunch of tests she has to practice for in it. "Dan we have to go already." I shout to Dan who was still upstairs.

"I'm coming,sheesh can't wait to go meet cobra again?" He asks, but I ignore it knowing I'm already blushing and won't be able to argue with him. "Bye Nellie, will call you if we need anything. And I'll come visit you when they let us,that's if they let us I'm no-" "would you stop stalling Amy, have some fun ok kiddo. Dan make sure she does,Bye." She said, literally pushing us out the door,knowing I wouldn't be able to do it myself. It's just that because of Ian the girls would hate me,and now I have to stay with them,and maybe even share a room with them, I knew he was going to bring me problems.

IAN'S POV

As me and Natalie arrived at school I noticed that we weren't the only ones who broke the rules, some of the other students were with more luggage than they could carry, but of course Natalie would not be seen in the same outfit twice, so she of course broke them, and she still planned on going on a shopping trip soon enough, I on the other hand was not that obsessed. I also noticed that compared to Sophia who brought three suitcases, Amy only brought one, which wasn't even big compared to the other ones, who apparently thought that he size would not count as more than one. "Okay, can I have every ones attention, as you can see everyone is not from the same grade or class but no matter, you will all be together for this project which is why your roommates are from all ages but I trust you all you will be responsible,now here is the list." Said Ms. Jay as she handed out papers to everyone saying where they would stay. I also noticed we weren't a lot roughly twenty five student. "Here you go" Ms. Jay told me, giving me a paper labeled DORM 4 it said:

DORM 4

•Hamilton Holt

•Dan Cahill

•Ian Kabra

•Trent Brown

•Nicholas Smith

•Ethan

Those names sounded familiar, and Daniel was going to be just as annoying as Natalie.

AMY'S POV

"Here you go sweetie." Said Ms. Jay with a smile handing me a paper that said:

DORM 3

•Lilliana Skylane

•Sinead Starling

•Natalie Kabra

•Amy Cahill

•Sophia Rose

•Samantha Rose

I guess I was right I was NOT going to have a good semester.

NATALIE'S POV

Great!all I needed was to get paired with people I can't tolerate. I thought as I walked in. "Hey Nat, I can't believe the luck I have! Now you can help me make that Amy's life miserable." Said Sophia as I walked in "Hi, and no I can't do that,because it would be like saying, why don't you help me make your sister's life miserable, and we wouldn't want that would we darling." I said with sarcasm, because really,Ian liked her,and if there was someone besides me who brought the good side out of him it was Amy. Besides she didn't do anything to fact I might help her."Stop goofing around Natalie, you hate her and we both know it."she said. "actually I don't hate her,she is just to quiet for my taste,but she's nice which,puts her on my good side."

I said while I watched her smirk vanish,and be replaced by a scowl. "Look Natalie I am not going to fight with you right now because when Ian and I get together I want all of us to be in good friendship." she said with a forced smile.

"Look Sophia,your right"

"So you agree with me that I have a chance with Ian."she said hopefully

"No,I mean that fighting with you would be a waste of my time."

I answer. At the door Amy and Sinead burst in. "Oh man,I thought that the teacher was just messing with us." Said the red head. "Yea,no kidding." Followed Samantha, Sophia's sister, "ditto." Said a brunette, who I didn't know. "Who are you." I asked, "oh, my name is Lilliana, you must be Natalie, Amy has told me a lot about you."

"You know Amy?" I asked.

"actually she's my best friend." She answered. "Looks like this is it" said Sinead. "What is it" asked Amy who had spoken for the first time. "Everyone look around you,because this is who you will be rooming with for a whole semester."

please review!

also check out my new story it's called _**teen sensation and high school beauty, good combination or not?**_

_which will be up in 5 minutes or when I post the next chapter :) _


	4. Chapter 4

**Go check out my other story****_ teen sensation and high school beauty good combination or not? Which I just recently posted a new chapter! Hope you like it ;)_**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

DAN'S POV  
>With the guys I got stuck with I know that I will be stoping the fights(Ian and Ethan) or staring them (Ian) but ether way it was not going to be fun, to make my point, when I entered the dorm I found Ian and Ethan fighting over Amy. "You have no right to call Amy those words!" Said Ian, okay now I was interested. "What are you talking about Ian?" I asked. "We'll when he got Amy as a partner he insulted her by saying that he could've gotten someone worse, and of course that offended her!" He shouted the last of it to Ethan, who just looked bored. "Look guys you know that, me being in the middle of fighting over Amy, my sister is just plain weird, but if your insulting her you are going to be on my bad side and on this- I hate to say this-, but Ian's right. Amy is going to ignore you and about the hurt part you did, hurt her, so you better start making plans because if I were you I would not want to be in his room for long." I told him really mad now. See what I was saying about the fighting part. "Who said he would want to no out of this room, you are not going to stay long in this room you still owe me for getting Natalie!" Retorted nick who looked furious " Natalie. Where fighting over Natalie?! Look not even going to go there, and I don't owe you anything man" can't believe I was about to fight over her.<br>TRENT'S POV  
>When I got to the right hallway I met Hamilton Holt who apparently had the same dorm as me. "Dude,you here that?" He asked and he was right ahead of us you could hear yelling "yep, and it coming from dorm 4." I answered and headed toward it as I got closer I heard Ian fighting for Amy, as usual, she might be quiet but she attracts a lot of attention without knowing it. What was not usual was that Dan was siding with Ian, to where always fighting. When we got to the door you<br>Could hear nick and Dan fighting over Natalie, now this was getting abnormal and when I turned to Holt he was thinking the same thing. So I opened the door. " guys,you got to be kidding, one day and you aren't yourselves, this is insane! Did you forget we're all rooming together."

**I would appreciate it if you review! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own 39 clues!

NATALIE'S POV

The room was not small but not humongous ether, it had just enough space for three bunk beds, and six closets with different sizes without the room looking crowded and with the cream colors it had it added some soothing effect. I guess this is how the other dorms looked to because after a lot of whining the poor teacher finally told us all the rooms were the same. But from the looks of it we would not be in our dorms that much which was fine with me, because with the roommates I had it was not going to be pleasant spending a lot of quality time together. And it was for our own good After we finished giving each other the evil eye, I kind of felt bad for Amy since Sophia was really giving Amy the evil eye and all Amy did was look at the window and when she couldn't take it any more she just turned around and started unpacking, once she did that everybody did the same and started claiming a bed and which closet was theirs, I of course took the biggest closet, and nobody objected and took the bed on top of Samantha which she didn't like but was fine with me, she has to learn that even her sister couldn't defend her here. Sinead being Sinead had a crush on Ian to so she took Sophia's side against Amy even though,when they were younger they used to be like sisters. Now I know that everybody thinks I have no feelings, and that I only care about what happens to me, which is not true, I do care of what happens to me but I'm not heartless, I care for people, even when I don't show it because it's not easy for me. And when Daniel goes on telling people otherwise it doesn't help because even when I do care, that does not mean I am not short tempered, but hey if people want to believe the 'ninja lord' I'm not going to stop them. But at least I know I am not like Sinead, and that I know where my alliances stand, so when Amy finished unpacking at the same time Sophia did I knew we were going to know who backups who because bunk beds left were one on top and one on bottom, and my guess was right because Amy got to the top first but Sophia wanted the bed to, so she just had to open that mouth of hers. "I'm sorry Amy but I just know Natalie would prefer me more then you, but don't worry the bottom one is empty you could occupy that one" she said with fake sympathy, "Sophia I got here first you could get the bottom one, besides I really want to be next to my friend." Amy said with firmness, guess she really did change for good. "Sophia just give it up Amy is getting the top bed because honestly, I'm going to need my sleep with you here and I don't need you telling me how awesome my brother is." I said and with that Amy was in the middle with me on her left, and Lilliana on her right. While on the bottom was Samantha, on the left, Sophia, and Sinead who didn't look happy at all.

DAN'S POV

After we all came to our senses. Thankfully. We all started unpacking and called dibs on a bed, at the end I ended next to cobra who was next to Trent, and on the bottom were nick, Ethan, and Holt. Ironically Nick hated me because I was the football captain and quarterback in our grade and the girls are always throwing themselves at me, and on top of that I got partnered with Nat, Which every boy wanted and Nick wanted the most, since he got partnered with Samantha. While Ian and Ethan were always fighting for Amy, but we all knew that Ian really liked Amy, Ethan just wanted Amy so he could finally have something Ian wanted, which was not cool. But the only ones here with no problems were Trent and Hamilton since they were both into sports, my guess is that they will be the ones to breach the fights if they occurred. And we all had to be, in a way close to our enemies. Just great! "Attention please head to the cafeteria I have some important news to share about this project."

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: hey guys here's another chapter hope you like it! also I'm sorry ㈵2 I took so long to update, it's because I haven't had access to the Internet, and I had to figure out some things, and it's summer break so yeah... Also, I'd like to tell you guys something about myself that is,I am thirteen this might help explain my writing skills, because even though I love writing, my writing skills aren't that good. Because of this I now have my editor that is my cousin, so thank you cuz for helping me!㈴2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 39 clues! I just made up Trent, Samantha, Sophia, Miss, Jay, Lindsey, and Lilliana, who I named after my great friend, who I told her name was going to be one of my stories even though she doesn't now I write stories in fanfiction.**

AMY'S POV When Natalie, Lilliana, and I got to the cafeteria I didn't feel bad or guilty about what I had done, because for once I actually said what I thought and didn't back down, although i'm pretty sure that was because I knew people would give me support if I needed it. Sophia would give me a bad time, and I knew that but when Natalie stood up for me i knew that, that would be good and bad because Sophia would back of, but only when Natalie was their to defend me, when she wasn't she wouldn't hold anything back. ''Okay class! I have been thinking that before we get into anything serious about being maried, we should have some fun first! So, get to your partners so that I can explain the rules, go on now you are going to be in this project for half the school year.'' uh oh. this is not good. Our definition of fun is having a good time so much that it makes you laugh, on the other hand is sorta the same only it's embarasing for the ones doing it, and funny for the ones watching. And I know what your thinking, isn't it the same thing? Well it's not if your a teenager almost adult, and the idea of fun is put by a teacher who is nice, but will take any chance to humiliate you. "...Amy are you listening to me?'' oh my I spaced out...again. Great. " I'm sorry Ian what were you saying" "I asked you if you were going to be doing the challenge" he asked with hope and mischief at the same time. this is not good. "what challenge?" I asked worried. "The one were you have to feed your partner baby food, I will happily feed you Amy.'' he said with a smirk on his face, while on mine I could feel my face go red mostly based on the challenge, because the comment i knew, from spending the whole summer with him, was him just being cocky. " I'm sorry Ian but i am not doing that challenge'' I said trying to sound firm but instead sounding scared. "why not it will be fun" "because it will be embarrassing, and I wouldn't be comferble doing it." I said looking down timidly. " Amy if you feel that way … I'll do it." As I looked up the flirting Ian was gone and was replaced by a sicerly concerned Ian. "Thank you Ian, I really appreciated" " OK class please come upstage if you are going to do this challenge." As the people who were doing the challenge left I noticed that Natalie wasn't going to do this challenge either, along with Samantha, Hamilton, Evan, and Lilliana. I guess I wasn't the that didn't want the challenge. "OK, now that I have your names you guys can't change your challenges. Also keep in mind that this is, in a way going to help you with your virtual children later on." Wait what. I knew she wanted the marriages to be as realistic as posible, the thing is with Ian it would just seem to real."The challenge for the ones doing this one will be, to have your partner dress you up in a sleeper and a bib. "WHAT!" Was the answer of the ones doing this challenge including myself. I should've gone with the baby food.

**Don't forget to review I'm not getting many!㈶7 And don't worry I am already working on the next chapter!**


End file.
